Inside Out
by Jin Flows
Summary: The Titans discover fanfiction about themselves. Some may even write it. No pairings yet.


**Disclaimer:** Own the titans? scoffs Yeah right! I can't even get them to do my bidding. Lazy kids.

-------------------

Raven walks into the common room and spots Beastboy sitting at the table with his laptop open reading intently. He seemed so engrossed into what he was reading that her curiosity got the best of her and she had to know what it was.

"Beast Boy, what are your reading?" she said as she walked up behind him to get a look at the screen.

"Fanfiction." He replies.

"Fanfiction? Whats that?" Raven says arching an eyebrow, no doubt suspecting something dubious.

"Its where fans of a celebrity, or television show or anything well known, come together and tell stories of things they wish would or imagine would or could happen to these people." He says in a matter of fact way of talking.

"Oh, so who is it about?" She says as she loses interest and makes her way to the couch.

"Us." He says smoothly.

"What! We're on this fanfiction site?" She says increadously.

"Of course! Girls love me for my handsome good looks and great sense of humor." He says with a proud smile.

Raven laughs hysterically and has to lay down on the couch to calm herself down. After a couple of seconds she sits up wiping the tears from her eyes and sees the serious look on BB's face. "What? I didn't know you were serious." She says apologetically as she continues to wipe the tears of laughter from her face.

"I like the Raven in these stories better than you, at least then I can know what she is thinking." He says as he directs his attention back to the screen.

"So what kind of stories are they writing about me?" she says with some interest.

"Heck if I know. I've been reading about me of course. But your in luck, where I'm involved, you are involved a lot of the time too." He says not looking up from his screen.

"That's to be expected right? We are on the same team and all." Raven says like it's the most basic thing to be expected.

"Not necessarily. Your in them because you fall madly in love with me." BB says with a smile as he looks over at her to see her reaction.

"Are you serious?" she says.

"Of course. The public seems to think that opposites attract and we would be a perfect match. Me making you laugh and you making me more serious. Don't look at me like that, I'm not making it up. The masses have spoken" He says as he beckons Raven to come over to the screen.

Raven makes her way to the screen to see some of the stories BB has on the screen.

"Told you I wasn't making it up." He says

"Yeah, well don't get any ideas," she says.

"Please, I know when I like someone, and nothing personal, but I just don't feel that way about you right now. But if I ever do start to feel something like that, I can get plenty of great ideas from these fanfictions." He says

"Are there any good stories in here?" Raven says as she takes control of the mouse from Beastboy.

"O yeah, there a ton. A few that I almost cried because they were just so romantic until I realized that it was you and I who were being all romantic." He says imitating a choking sound.

"Shut up!" Raven says as she playfully hits him on the arm. "I'm not that bad, and don't go thinking that your super amazing." She says as she laughs at him.

"Too late, I rock and you know it." He says as he stands up and does the superman pose with his hands at his sides.

"Mind if I read some of these?" Raven says as she takes BB's seat also.

"Sure, go ahead. O, but let me warn you of a few things that you are going to come across that may tick you off or just completely throw you off at times. Like I said earlier, there are a ton of stories in which you and I are a couple, don't give up on reading them just because they involve us in a way that is so not happening anytime soon, because parts of them rock and will really make you think. Heck, reading those stories made me like you and appreciate you a whole lot more. There are also stories that have you and Robin as a couple. Now those I found hilarious!" he says holding in laughter.

"Why?" Raven says seriously wondering.

"Because if you could have me, then you really wouldn't need anyone else. But seriously, its all like another alternate world or something. Really cool and funny stuff. Basically, they have all kinds of pairings, even ones where you know, same sex stuff." He says getting uncomfortable.

"Read any of those?" she say jokingly waiting on his response.

"Hey, I'm an open guy, just not that open yet. I hold nothing against it, but the possibility of me and Robin getting together are even farther away than me and you getting together." he says defensively.

"What about me and Starfire?" Raven asks.

"O I read every single one I could find." He says happily right before she hits him again.

"Sorry Rae, its all in fun." He says with a giant smile on his face.

Just wait until I lay stories of him and Robin all over his room. Then who will say it was all in fun. "Anything else you want to share with me o mighty one." Raven says.

Beastboy sits and ponders this for a minute before his next response. "O yeah, you will come across a lot of similar misconceptions and stuff. Like, for some reason they think that every day is exactly the same as the previous day. Like the day will start off with the same everytime. Me and Cyborg will whine and argue about meat vs tofu and then all of the sudden play video games all day ."

"But that happens sometimes." Raven replies.

"But not everyday like they say it does. You'll see. If you drank half as much herbal tea as they say you do, then you would never ever sleep. If Starfire had any less of an understanding of our language, then she would need to be under constant care of a professional. If Robin was even half as obsessive about Slade as in those stories, he would suck as a leader. He just wouldn't be fit to do anything. And so and so on and so on." BB says as he makes his way out of the common room and into his room.

-----------------

TBC


End file.
